Aero Chaser
The Aero-Chaser is an advanced humanoid Badnik model created by Dr. Eggman. First appearing in Sonic Unleashed, these robots have been a recurring element of Eggman's army ever since. Designed for seek-and-destroy purposes, the Aero-Chasers typically appear in high-speed chase sequences in the games they feature in, flying ahead of Sonic and attacking him with a variety of weapons. Game appearances Sonic Unleashed In their first appearance, Aero-Chasers appear as rotund humanoid robots with cylindrical arms and short, folding legs that realistically could not support their weight. They carry huge jet packs on their backs that allow them to fly. These packs also carry the Chaser's weapons, including lasers and missiles. The Chasers have dome-shaped heads with three cyan-coloured eyes. Aero-Chasers appear in Auto-Run sections of several stages where Sonic runs through an extending pathway while the robots fly ahead of him. During these segments, Sonic must dodge whatever obstacles lie on the path before him while also avoiding the Aero-Chasers' attacks. Attacking in groups of two or three, the Aero-Chasers will attempt to hit Sonic by sweeping the path with laser beams or launching missiles that will create firepits on the path. Sonic can avoid the lasers and firepits by quick-stepping, though he cannot attack the Aero-Chasers directly. However, Egg Fighters will also appear on the path and Sonic can use his Boost ability to charge into the Fighters and send them flying ahead of him, knocking them into the Aero-Chasers to destroy them. Also, the Aero-Chasers can accidentally destroy themselves; since they are facing Sonic while flying, they are not looking where they are going and have a tendency to crash into obstacles behind them. Sonic Colours In Sonic Colours, the Aero-Chaser has undergone a significant redesign. It appears to be a modified Egg Pawn, possessing the same spherical body type and dome head, but is coloured lime-green and possesses a jet pack on its back. It also possesses triangular wings or fins in place of its arms, though these limbs are not used for flight and are, in fact, its laser cannons. Like in Sonic Unleashed, Aero-Chasers only appear during Auto-Run segments and will fly ahead of Sonic and sweep the path in front of him with their lasers. In the Sonic Simulator, Aero-Chasers sometimes drop electrical traps on the path in front of Sonic. Sonic cannot attack the Aero-Chasers directly and rarely do any ground-based Badniks appear that Sonic can Boost into to catapult at the Aero-Chasers. Sonic Generations Aero-Chasers appear in Acts 1 and 2 of Rooftop Run, retaining their design from Sonic Unleashed. In Act 1, they appear as stationary enemies that hover at a high elevation while sweeping the ground below them with lasers. Classic Sonic is capable of attacking Aero-Chasers directly, though they will usually be too high up to reach with a spin-jump and he will most likely only be able to attack via spin-dashing up curved inclines and jumping from the wall. In Act 2, Aero-Chasers behave just as they did in Unleashed, flying ahead of Modern Sonic on Auto-Run pathways and sweeping the path with laser fire. Sonic can only defeat the Aero-Chasers by Boosting into Egg Fighters and sending them flying into the Chasers. Sonic Forces Aero-Chasers return in Sonic Forces as one of the game's rarer enemies. They have been redesigned once more, appearing similar to the redesigned Egg Pawns but with jet packs and blue body plating. Their arms end in laser cannons. Aero-Chasers only appear in two stages: Egg Gate and Final Judgement. They attack the player during rail-grinding sections or Auto-Run segments, sweeping the path with their lasers. Unlike their previous appearances, there is no way for the player to attack the Aero-Chasers at all and they can only be avoided.Category:Video Game Robots Category:War Machines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Badniks Category:Eggman Machines